Unknown Love
by Silver Megumi
Summary: Seiya goes away and returns to tell Serenity he doesn't love her anymore. Endymion is her bothered, but by a curse, Serenity may only marry for love. Does she love Endymion? Or will she try to win back Seiya? Or neither? My first FF. Plz R


Unknown Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Steel S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.and my own free will.^^  
  
"Promise me you will wait for me. And when Ganddora is as prosperous as it was, I will come back and we shall marry." His husky voice sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
"How long?" She asked, her pale lips quivered as tears rolled down her pale checks.  
  
It was a beautiful night, the moon shinning in all its glory and the stars twinkling, as if wanting her prince to reach his land unharmed. It was only as a precaution that he needed to leave at night. The civil war back at Ganddora had been wagged, the other seven fit to rule died, leaving him prince by default. The only other person able to rule other then him was the royal bastard, a girl and also said to be touched in the head.  
  
He stroked her checked, marveling at how she could be so goddess like. Her sky blue eye shone with her love and devotion for him and sadness that he would leave her. Her silvery blonde hair was fixed in her ordinary buns on the side of her hair with two rivers of hair streaming down. More silver then blonde in the moonlit sky.  
  
"I love you no matter what. It is only fate be kind and cruel to us that I am able to help Ganddora become as rich as Morichia, your own country. If not I would have had to hope when asking the King and Queen to allow you wed me. Now I shall come back triumphant and we shall have a wedding no one can stop talking about for centuries!" With a flourish Seiya leaped up from his sitting position.  
  
"What's wrong Seiya?" asked Serenity worry written all over her face.  
  
"Promise me I shall come back and we will wed, for our love is stronger then anything." He demanded softly, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I promise." Serenity said solemnly, promise and love shone from her eye.  
  
"I love you," he said, "And I shall miss you with all my heart." Leaning down he stole a kiss from her, one of passion, of desirer, and of love. With that last farewell, he hurriedly walked back to his horse in the courtyard. Two other men stood to the side, his bodyguard. A trusted adviser from Ganddora stepped out from the shadow where he had waited; trying to hope Prince Seiya would hurry up. When Prince Seiya mounted, so did he. With a last longing glance from Seiya, Serenity mouthed the words I love you. He looked at her for one last time and rode off into the night, hoping in the near future he could come back and claim what was his.  
  
Serenity looked at his retreating back and walked up the long spiral staircase to the hallway. There she walked to her room and cried her self to sleep.  
  
----  
  
They looked at each other, anger and grief written on their face. "Tomorrow we will have to tell her the news." A gruff voice said.  
  
"How can you do that to her? You heard what they have promised each other. You know that is true love!" A feminine voice exclaimed.  
  
"That is not true love. It is only a lasting friendship and petty puppy love. They are more suited to be brothers and sisters then anything. Did you not see what was in his mind?" The gruff voice demanded. "I have looked and it is not true love, the next one will be but Seiya is not her true love. She does not know it is not true love yet, but she will, and when that day arrives, I hope you will see who comforts her. Not you or I, but him." With those last words, the owner of the gruff voice disappeared from the window that looked over the courtyard. The feminine voice sighed at the thought of what tomorrow's ordeal would be like and turned to walk with the man to their room.  
  
****  
  
Yup! My first Serenity and going to be Endymion fic. Yea! After two years of reading Sailor Moon fanficiton, I've decided to write something. ^^;; So give me REVIEWS! I don't care if it sucks, if it does tell me. If its great and I should continue, tell me.  
  
People I live on REVIEWS!!!  
  
Steel S  
  
~*~ 7-1-03 


End file.
